¿Se termino el mundo?
by sexcullen
Summary: Que pasaria si el mundo que conocemos, se termina por el mismo hombre que intento cambiarlo.


**_Hola, se que ya deje de escribir por mucho tiempo, pero justamente ayer andaba fuera del estado y pude observar basura y tierras contaminadas, y me pregunte a mi misma si es muy probable que nuestro mundo no termine por un desastre natura, ni por una invasión de alliens, ni zombies, ni nada por el estilo, tal ves termine por mano de los seres humanos, porque no tomamos conciencia de todo lo que tenemos, lo bello que es el mundo, mas haya de la infraestructura que nos rodea._**

**_Hoy con este pequeño texto, espero concientizar a gente, que no lo piensa o simplemente no le importa. Por favor difúndanlo._**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-..-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Desperté, lo primero que se podía observar era el cielo azul celeste, en el se veían unas pocas nubes blancas como algodón y colores que hacían querer sonreír, azul, naranja, rojo y otras tonalidades, las observe y por sus colores se podría decir que amanecía.

Respire, respire aquel dulce aroma, una mezcla de tierra húmeda, arboles, pinos, fragancias naturales, humedad, sentía la briza en mi cabello, mis pies desnudos y el suave calor que la acompañaba.

Decidí sentarme, y pude ver con mas claridad en donde estaba, era un prado, con muchas flores de colores y gran variedad de ellas, pasto en cada rincón, arboles y pinos de diferentes formas y alturas, a lo lejos se observaba un rio, un rio estrecho y largo, no puedo decir ni describir lo hermoso que era todo junto, el olor, la vista, el tacto que sentían mis pies contra la tierra, la serenidad con la que podía y quería vivir todo el tiempo y que en ese mismo instante podía sentir con todas mis fuerzas.

Camine, por aquel hermoso prado, miles de hectáreas de campos verdes, llenos de tranquilidad, en donde lo malo no existía.

El sentimiento de paz, el poder respirar aire fresco y observar a pequeños animales con vida disfrutando lo mismo que yo tenia delante de mi.

Después de caminar unos minutos encontré una pequeña playa, una playa como ninguna otra la tierra inundada de pasto verde y fresco paso a ser sustituida por arena color oro, suave y tibia al tacto de mis pies contra ella, fina y estimulante, mire hacia el horizonte y ahí estaba un mar que pensé que ya no existía, agua pura, del color del cielo pero que al mismo tiempo se podía observar su transparencia, lo clara que era.

Se escuchaba la suavidad con la que rompían las olas contra las rocas a unos centímetros de mi.

Y el agua tibia choco contra mis muslos, habían peces de todos los colores que acudían a mi y su nado desenvuelto con lo que formaban pequeños círculos alrededor mío.

Poco después decidí que era tiempo de buscar otras maravillas, me adentre un poco hacia donde estaban las rocas y justo ahí encontré una pequeña cascada, que rompía su llanto en medio de una pequeña laguna, fue lo mas bello que se puede imaginar, el agua descendiendo y su color puro al caer.

Decidí recostarme y alargar mas el momento, antes de partir, disfrutar mas todo lo que tenia frente a mi.

Esa fue la ultima ves que pude disfrutar lo natural, lo que podíamos decir que desencadenaba la verdadera felicidad, mas haya de los sentimientos humanos, lo que nos había dado el planeta por si mismo.

La belleza que no se encuentra en monumentos, edificios ni cosas así.

Eso de lo que con el paso del tiempo desapareció.

Todo fue tan rápido, doloroso y triste que me cuesta describirlo, donde había vida, en plantas, animales, oxigeno mismo paso a ser sustituido por un torbellino de edificios, las cascadas se acabaron porque no existía agua que pudiera correr en ellas, el pasto verde que recordaba, se acabo y fue sustituido por cemento gris y opaco, los arboles se extinguieron, y rascacielos fueron puestos en su lugar.

El cielo azul y las diferentes tonalidad que tenia, cambio a un cielo con nubes, grises y triste.

Los peces de aquel mar, murieron, el agua se contamino y la arena se torno de un café feo. Sucio.

Las aves murieron, y lo natural fue cambiado por lo artificial.

Lo que describo paso en tan poco tiempo que cuesta creerlo, donde habían advertencias y movimientos para cuidar el planeta, para cuidar lo que nos habían otorgado, llamese plantas, animales, vegetación; dejo de existir, ya no había nada, porque todos se hicieron de oídos sordos, nadie quiso escuchar, a nadie le importo, nadie pensó que valiera la pena, nadie quiso cambiar.

Y a los que si les importaba, nadie los escucho.

La gente continuaba tirando basura, en el mar, tierras puras, contaminando nuestro hogar.

¿Ahora?, ahora vivimos bajo tierra porque nuestro planeta es inhabitable, controlados por maquinas que purifican el oxigeno que entra y sale, maquinas que controlan cada uno de nuestros aspectos.

Existe poca gente, porque la mayoría murió al no encontrar animales, plantas o algo con lo que pudieran vivir.

En esto termino nuestra falta de interés, nuestra ignorancia y nuestro "mañana cambiare, dejare de tirar basura y cuidare mi planeta".

Demasiado tarde, el planeta murió.


End file.
